Tuesday Day Off
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: As Mary Poppins take a day of on Tuesday, the Banks Children (Jane and Michael) decided to follow her, to see where she s going.


**Since i had watch ''Mary Poppins Return'' a few days ago, i decided to dedicate this one-shot to everyone´s favorite flying nanny. Still, as i believe a lot of people hadn´t watched the movie yet, i write this story taking place in the first movie (Julie Andrews Mary Poppins), so no one will be confused.**

 **Anyway, as for the story, it´s takes place within the movie, the nanny took longer than she expect in the Banks House and insted of following their father to the bank, the children decided to investigate what Mary is doing on her day-off.**

 **One side note however, a friend and colleague, mentioned that Mary Poppins was/is an angel, so, if this is true, this story is a bit AU as well.**

 **Please. enjoy**

* * *

 **TUESDAY DAY OFF**

Tuesday arrived, and it was time to Mary Poppins have her day off, as she had demanded in her job interview. That day, she woke up early, put her best clothes and let everything practically perfect settled, before she left, as she has been doing, since been employed at thee Banks house, six months ago.

''where are you going, Mary Poppins?'' asked Michael and Jane.

''I'm having my day off'' she said simply '' and I will be back at five o´clock, for tea time, have a good day and try to behave civilized.'' she smiled and before the children could say another word, the flying nanny left the room, slide down the banister and walk out the door.

''where you think she´s going, Jane?'' Michael asked as they watch the nanny walk away.

''I don´t know'' the girl said ''let´s follow her and see what she´s up to'' Jane suggested

''cool!'' Michael agreed and silently like the night, the children grab their coat and walk away after their nanny.

_/_

With a significantly distance, the Banks children followed Mary Poppins through the whole town, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention on them and every time she turned around with a suspicious look, Jane and Michael hide, afraid to be scolded by her.

They continue to walk nonstop, when they were almost in the north of town, Mary Poppins stopped at a flowers shop, just walk out of there five minutes later, with two pretty bouquet of flowers and follow her lead.

''for who you think she bought those flowers, Jane?''

''sshh, Michael, keep quiet, she´s going to hear us!'' Jane scolded as they keep walking.

Half hour later, the Banks siblings had give up following Mary Poppins, their little leg were hurting and now they was sure they would have a double scold, from their parents and their nanny when they got back home.

Suddenly, they found themselves on the gate of the cemetery and as like someone who have already ben there before, Mary Poppins crossed the gates and entered the place. Sure, Jane and Michael, seen that got scared, but since they were already there, they entered the cemetery and follow the nanny till a small hill, where a large memorial stood.

As she thought no one was there, the flying nanny kneeled in front the memorial and placed the bouquets there gently, as she silent prayed.

''Hello Mother and Father'' she said ''I miss you both...''

From their distance, two graves afar from the great memorial, Jane and Michael couldn´t hear Mary Poppin´s words, they just saw her shoulders shaken a bit as she bent down for a moment or two.

''what you think she´s doing?'' Jane ask confused ''is she visiting someone?''

''and if she´s a witch?'' Michael got scared ''Jane, we have to tell Mother and Father!''

''Michael, keep quiet!'' Jane warn him. Still, as they keep debating with each other, the siblings' didn´t noticed when Mary Poppins left her place and start walking back to the gates, just to bump into the children.

"What are you doing here?" Marry Poppins asked her voice full of surprise, which made Michael and Jane freeze on their spot. "It's quite dishonorable to spy on another person's life." Michael and Jane lowered their head in quite reverence

"We're sorry, Marry Poppins." Micheal said about to wipe his nose with his jacket before Marry Poppins handed him a handkerchief.

"We were wondering why you wanted Tuesdays off?" Jane answered looking up at Mary Poppins.

''and you looked sad when you left the house this morning'' Michael agreed and in response, the nanny took a deep breath and lowered her head.

''well, I came to visit my parents'' she said and the children paled ''as I do every Tuesday''

''we´re sorry Mary Poppins'' the children looed sad and without warning, they wrap their arms around her stomach, taking her totally by surprise

''how did they died?'' Jane asked

''if Mother and Father allowed, you can live with us, so you won´t be alone'' Michael suggested, but in response, the woman just took a step back, trying to hide her emotion.

''it´s enough questions for today'' she said firmly ''it´s almost five o´clock and we have a long way to walk back'' she said ''come on, spit spot! We have to be back before the teat time.'' Mary clapped her hands firmly as they walk back to the cherry tree lane.

As they made their way back however, Mary couldn´t help but smile, as she never felt so happy to take care of children, as she did to the Banks Children, at least, the seems to really care about her.

 **END**


End file.
